Patience is a Virtue
by Tara.B Amy
Summary: OneShot. A few hints at YYxY. Yami is alone at home, waiting for his aibou to come back. While waiting he gets some experience with a certain thing called ‘telephone’. Childish!Yami


Patience is a Virtue  
By Tara B Amy  
  
A/N: And here is another little story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I have no right to claim the rights of Yu-Gi-Oh! as mine, because those rights belong rightfully to mighty Kazuki Takahashi, right? Right! No Copyright here, right? Right! So no sue! I have no money, anyway!  
  
~*~  
  
The Game shop was deserted, as was the flat above. Yami was alone today, waiting for Yuugi to come back home.  
  
'I'm just going to buy something at the supermarket.', he had said in his silk-soft voice, winking and leaving with one of his bright smiles. Yami didn't even bother to try and understand what a 'supermarket' was. He figured, it had to be a market, which was very famous or something. Otherwise they wouldn't have given it the title 'super', would they?  
  
He sauntered into the living room and looked around.  
  
Boring.  
  
There were few things he could do now...  
  
Oh, it wasn't like there weren't a lot of interesting new things around, waiting for him to be examined thoroughly – like the box, which could toast the bread within minutes, without using any fire... or the big box in the washroom. It was amazing. Yesterday he had watched Grandpa putting his dirty, fruit-stained clothes in (he had tried to use the confusing thing they called a mixer – it didn't work) and a while later they came out clean! Grandpa had refused to put in his leather though.  
  
Why he didn't do anything now?  
  
Well, after his incident with the mixer-thing Yuugi had ranted and scolded and then... forbidden him to touch anything he didn't understand. Yami had tried his sweetest pout but there had been nothing he could do to change his soul mate's mind.  
  
He flopped down onto the couch and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Boring.  
  
Why didn't Yuugi come back already?! Wasn't the market supposed to be 'super'? Yami growled. He didn't like that. No, not really.  
  
A yami needed to be entertained.  
  
Extremely boring...  
  
He waited. And waited. The ticking of the clock-thing at the wall seemed to grow louder and louder.  
  
'Patience is a virtue.', Yugi once had said miserably as he had destroyed the microwave for keeping his food for too long.  
  
Yami, Patience is a virtue, he told himself grimly. Yes! He was a very patient spirit!  
  
But it was so boring! He hated waiting for something to happen! Why wouldn't Yuugi come back?!  
  
Patience is a virtue... Just wait until he comes back, Yami...  
  
Tick, tick, tick...  
  
Damn clock-thingy. Well... Patience, Yami. It won't take him long.  
  
Patience is a... oh, to hell with patience!  
  
He was about to stand up and go on a search for his hikari, as suddenly a loud ringing sound echoed through the thick silence, which lay upon the room. Yami nearly jumped off of the couch and stared at the offending thing, which caused the unnerving noise.  
  
Silence.  
  
Then again... RING.  
  
Silence...  
  
Yami's attention was caught immediately, his gaze never wavering from his new discovery.  
  
What was -that-?!  
  
RING.  
  
Silence.  
  
His head tilted to the side slowly, confused crimson eyes blinking a few times. Was this normal?  
  
He stood up and stalked over to the weird thing. Yuugi once had called it a 'telephone'.  
  
RING.  
  
Silence.  
  
RING.  
  
Why wouldn't it stop?  
  
"What do you want?", he asked irritated, yet curious. Again the telephone- thing silenced... And stayed like that. Yami waited for it to speak up like before, but it didn't repeat itself anymore. Had he frightened the thing?  
  
He crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising one questioning eyebrow. "You needn't be frightened!"  
  
No answer.  
  
He waited, tapping his foot on the ground. 'Patience is a virtue.'  
  
But no answer came.  
  
"I didn't want to kill the microwave!", he exclaimed. "Really! And I don't want to kill you, either, telephone!"  
  
No answer. Yami glared.  
  
"It deserved it!", he argued. "It stole my food and refused to give it back!"  
  
The telephone remained silent obstinately.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" Yami gritted his teeth. "Fine, I don't need your approval!"  
  
He turned his back to the telephone sharply and waited, but the thing didn't react in any way.  
  
I can be as stubborn as you, Yami thought, smirking to himself. One of us will finally win! And who am I to lose against a little, round thing, which fears me anyway? Heh, I have time! I can wait!  
  
And that he did.  
  
He waited, looking at the opposite wall, wondering how they managed to get it that smooth... tiring of thinking about a stupid wall... staring at the couch instead... noticing a strange stain on the cushions... ignoring the stain, knowing fully where it came from and why...  
  
Patience... Is... A... Virtue...  
  
Why didn't the words work?! He couldn't take it any longer and spun around. The moment he faced the telephone-thing, it rang loudly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I call that a draw.", Yami said sourly.  
  
RING.  
  
"Yeah, think so, too." He bowed slightly. He couldn't believe it. He almost lost to a telephone!  
  
So, now what to do with it?  
  
RING.  
  
What did Yuugi do, when the thing called him? Now, that they had settled their differences, he could surely touch it, couldn't he? They did get along now, didn't they?  
  
RING.  
  
He reached out and took the receiver. Immediately the thing fell silent. Yami panicked. Did he do something wrong? He didn't annoy the telephone, did he?!  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Yami jumped. There was a voice! A squeaky, loud voice! And somehow he was sure he knew that voice...  
  
"Hey, someone there?"  
  
There it was again! That voice! Suddenly he knew, who it belonged to! He held the receiver in front of him, looking at it with some sympathy. Someone had turned Anzu into a telephone. Poor girl. He had to tell Yuugi, when he got home.  
  
"Anzu?", ha called timidly, looking at the strange thing in his hand.  
  
"Yuugi?", Anzu answered, her voice sounding concerned. "Is that you? I can barely hear you!"  
  
"No, it's me, Yami!", he called a little louder.  
  
"Yami?", the voice asked. "Is Yuugi at home?"  
  
Poor Anzu. She needed help! And she had given him the right idea. Now he knew how to heal her and change her back into human form! It was simple! Yuugi would fix it!  
  
"No, sorry. He's not here." Yami felt truly sorry for Yuugi's close friend. "But don't you worry, Anzu! Yuugi will make it good, wait and see! We'll go and look for him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami grabbed the telephone... er... Anzu and ran out the door at full speed.  
  
"Yami, explai-"The voice was cut off suddenly and Yami stopped, looking down at the thing in shock. Then he noticed it... There was something attached to the Anzu-telephone, a ribbon or something... and... he had just ripped it out of the wall!  
  
"Anzu?!", he called, now really panicking. "Are you alive?" He shook the thing in his hands desperately, but it gave no response. Had he killed it... er... her?! Oh, no, Yuugi would be so angry at him if he did! That was not good.  
  
"What are you doing, Yami?"  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he spotted his hikari standing at the doorway, bags in his hands and watching him confused and suspiciously. He dropped the telephone and grinned in a completely unyami-like manner.  
  
"I didn't do anything!", he stated, holding his hands up innocently, sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
"Yami..." Yuugi's right eyebrow twitched, as he glanced down at the telephone and then back up to his obviously ashamed look-alike. "I demand an explanation!"  
  
"I didn't mean to kill her!!", Yami reasoned, gesturing to the telephone. "I wanted to help but then she... and then I... that's when you..." He stopped, noticing that he stuttered incoherently.  
  
"Who did you kill?!" Yuugi stepped in, his face paling visibly, and closed the door behind him. "Not the postwoman again! Miss Suzaka had been such a nice person! How could you! And what about the telephone?! Why did you rip it from the wall?"  
  
"It wasn't the postwoman this time..." Yami dropped his gaze, preparing for the worst. "It... I... I killed Anzu..."  
  
"What?!" Yuugi looked like fainting any minute. "How did that happen?! And... where is she? Yami! Don't tell me that this is true! You're joking, right?!"  
  
"How should I know she would die from it?!", Yami cried. "I didn't even know the telephone was linked with the wall! How should I have known?!"  
  
"The telephone?" Yuugi's eyes wandered to the mentioned thing on the floor. "What has that to do with the damn telephone? What did you -do-?!"  
  
"She..."  
  
RING.  
  
Yami nearly cried out at the noise. But then Yuugi turned around and opened the door with shaking hands. Yami sighed sadly. It had just been the doorbell. Anzu was dead.  
  
"ANZU!!"  
  
Yami gasped and looked up, only to find the girl at the doorstep, unharmed and watching him questioningly, while Yuugi hugged her relieved, before stepping back to meet her eyes.  
  
Again silence.  
  
"What happened?", the three asked at the same time, looking from one to the other.  
  
"Yami?" Yuugi turned around to his look-alike.  
  
"I thought..." He glared at the telephone, his eyes screaming 'Betrayer!!'. "Forget about it."  
  
"Yami!" Yugi narrowed his eyes at his dark half.  
  
"Why did you hang up?", Anzu asked.  
  
"Hang up?" Yami bit his lower lip clueless. He had no idea what that meant.  
  
"Yami, what happened?", Yuugi cut in, repeating their earlier question.  
  
"I'll tell you later, aibou!"  
  
"Yami, I want to know..."  
  
"Later!"  
  
And the door closed behind the two teenagers and the spirit.  
  
~*~ Late evening ~*~  
  
"What did you think you were doing?", Yami asked angrily, hands at his hips and staring at the telephone intently. It didn't answer, but he had expected that and remained unfazed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Silence. Yami had come to hate silence.  
  
"Ts. I have time." He sat down on the couch, his eyes fixed on the device. "Patience is a virtue, did you know that?"  
  
Again silence. The clock-thing at the wall ticked mockingly.  
  
"Yami, will you come to bed now?", Yuugi's voice sounded from upstairs.  
  
"In a moment, hikari!", he called, staring at the telephone.  
  
Eerie silence.  
  
"Tomorrow.", he said fiercely. "I will get you to speak!"  
  
With a last glare he turned and ran up the stairs, eager to meet his aibou.  
  
No, he wasn't patient at all.  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
  
A/N: I had something like that in mind for a while now and a certain story inspired me completely – so I had to try it! Um... the story is called 'Blackout' by Tanya Maxwell. Here I will quote the sentences that made me write this:  
  
"Ryou blushes like mad and then runs for the telephone. Stupid machine. The Pharaoh couldn't use one to save his life. He took Yugi's apart, looking for people inside the blasted thing. Idiot Pharaoh."  
  
It's from Bakura's POV, that's the reason for the writing style. It's a Ryou/Bakura and I recommend to read it! My story is in no way related to her idea, though. They are completely different!  
  
That was it. I would like to hear what you think about my story. But I don't think that there will ever be a second chapter. Inspiration first has to struck me down and make me do it *Muahaha*  
  
Bye 'till next time.  
  
Tara 


End file.
